A handset may refer to a mobile phone, a wireless handset or telephone, a pager, a personal digital assistant, a portable computer, a tablet computer, or a laptop computer. When a user of the handset needs assistance in operating a handset, the user may contact a customer service center for a telecommunications network carrier. The customer service center may only provide certain assistance to the user, which may be limited when the handset is not physically present at the customer service center. If the customer service center cannot assist the user in operating the handset, the customer service center may send the handset to the handset manufacturer, and may charge the handset manufacturer for the return. Also, customer satisfaction may decrease when the handset is at the customer service center or at the handset manufacturer. Servicing the handset at the customer service center or at the handset manufacturer may create expenses for the network carrier, the handset manufacturer, or both.